Kagome Meets The Teen Titans
by Kira Shane
Summary: As Kagome comes to terms with her losses, a new evil seeks the Shikon No Tama. As Slade comes for Kagome, Robin and the Teen Titans step in. Kagome/Robin In the process of revising!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome Meet the Teen Titans  
  
Summary  
  
Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is with Kikyou. Shippou is all grown up and Kagome is in her time permanently. Kag tries to forget her past but it catches up with her when slate finds out about it. Slate goes after Kag and the Titans come to the rescue. Robin/Kagome  
  
Chapter One (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kagome was slowly walking to school. She had learned a lot from her time in the feudal Era. She was a master at Archery, Kendo, and Martial Arts. Kagome had grown her hair out and made a few changes to her figure. She was now at least 5'9", Kag had her hair in a high ponytail it reached the small of her back. Kagome's hair also had bright blue streaks in it. Kagome had gotten colored contacts she now had her purple ones in, and Kag had on a black shirt that had a majestic white dog on it. Kagome also had on plain black cargo pants, a choker, her fingernails had grown, and were painted a bright red color. Kagome had made all of these changes to help her forget her past and move on with life. Inuyasha was in hell with Kikyou, Kaede had past away before the quest was complete, Sango and Miroku got married and have a lot of children. They moved into Kaede's hut after her passing, they are now the protectors of the village. Shippou had grown up and Mated to Souten, Hiten's little sister. And Kagome returned home to never go back.  
  
Kag sighed she would have to stop reminiscing about the past. Naraku was dead. The jewel complete. Done, end of story.  
  
It was raining and Kagome was soaked to the bone. But she just kept trudging through the rain at her slow pace. Kagome had fully trained her Miko powers and could sense demons and people's auras. Kagome had found out that there were demons in her era but they were in hiding. When Kagome got to School she was immediately called to the principal's office. Her friends and Houjou were going to walk her but she told them to go ahead. When she got to the office she saw four teenagers there. The one that had red hair was plainly a girl. There was another girl she had purple hair and a mark in the middle of her forehead. There was a boy who looked like he had a lot of makeup on and had green hair. The last boy had raven black hair just like Kagome her self. The principal cleared her thought to get their attention. (I know cyborg isn't there but the had to go under cover and he couldn't possibly hide his cyborg parts.)  
  
"Kagome will you please shoe these new students around?"  
  
"Of course Miss. Antrim. It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Very good well her are their schedules. I made sure that they had all classes with you so you could show them around without bring late for your own classes." The principal handed kagome their schedules. And shoved the teenagers out the door.  
  
Once they were in the halls the boy with black hair stepped forward.  
  
"My name is Robin. That is Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy." While Robin said each name he pointed to the person he was naming.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the last name, "Beastboy strange name but I have heard weirder ones. I'm Kagome by the way. Now follow me." She turned around and started walking to Biology class. The others just stared at her. Her voice was as cold as ice.  
  
They were soon brought out of their thoughts when Beastboy yelled at the girl to wait up. The rest quickly followed his lead. Biology passed fairly quickly then they had physical education.  
  
~*~*~*~*In P.E. Class*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay today class we will be fighting." The teacher said with a knowing smile towards Kagome. There were a few groans.  
  
"Today we will only be practicing, with those who don't know how to defend themselves. If you have fought before raise your hand." The teacher commanded. The teen titans raised their hands and so did Kagome. This surprised the titans.  
  
"Yes I know very well you can fight Kagome. But what about the rest of you. We will test your fighting skills. You each will battle Kagome. Over to the ring please." The teacher instructed.  
  
The titans hear the teacher whisper to Kagome "Go easy on them don't us your full strength and stealth."  
  
"Your first Beastboy. Ready. Begin."  
  
Kagome stood there while Beastboy lunged at her. The other classmates didn't look concerned with this. Robin was going to stop him but Kagome just disappeared. While beastboy was confused Kagome reappeared behind him. She hit the back of his head sufficiently knocking him out.  
  
"Winner Kagome. Beastboy will be in the intermediate class. Starfire you are next. Ready. Begin."  
  
Kagome Made the first move this time. She ran at star tiring to punch her. Star dodged just in time. But Kagome did I round house kick knocking her into one of the ring poles injuring her.  
  
"Winner Kagome. Kagome help her top the nurses office then get straight back here you still have to fight those two."  
  
Looking forward to it." Came Kagome's reply.  
  
She offered her hand to star who took it. Kagome put one of star's arms around her neck so star was leaning on her then walked to the nurses.  
  
While she was gone Robin talked to Raven about how good a fighter this mysterious girl was. They were going to have Cyborg look up her file.  
  
When she got back the teacher announced the raven was fighting Kagome next. Raven lasted for about fifteen min but still lost.  
  
Robin was last. They began fighting robin successfully got s punch in on Kagome but she made a quick come back and hit him in the jaw. They kept this up until the end of the four. It ended up being a draw. They were released for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*At the lunch table*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the titans were back together and sitting with Kagome under a tree eating lunch. "Wow how did you do that you basically beat all of us?" Beastboy asked while drooling over her.  
  
"I was picked on as a kid so I learned to defend myself." Was Kagome's casual reply.  
  
Raven looked at her with sympathy, "You mean you were beat on as a kid. Not picked on."  
  
Kagome looked at her for a moment then gave a curt nod.  
  
Everyone was surprised before they could ask for what the bell rang.  
  
"Come on guys we have Homeroom then Civics then English then we can go home."  
  
Kagome got up quickly and rushed to homeroom.  
  
All of the titans followed her. Not knowing that there was a certain someone watching them.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. They got loaded with homework. When everyone was leaving to go home, the titans decided to find out more about Kagome.  
  
They silently followed her home. She was quietly walking down the street when.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N - Cliffy! ¡ I am evil you know that. ^.^ Ja ne.  
  
~*Kira*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome Meets The Teen Titans Chapter Two  
  
Summary  
  
Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is with Kikyou. Shippou is all grown up and Kagome is in her time permanently. Kag tries to forget her past but it catches up with her when slate finds out about it. Slate goes after Kag and the Titans come to the rescue. Robin/Kagome  
  
'' Thoughts "" Speaking  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Last time  
  
The Teen Titans silently followed her home. She was quietly walking down the street when...  
  
This Time  
  
Kagome's stopped right in her tracks. She started to look at there surroundings. She finally turned toward the forest. Her eyes became a beautiful Purple color. She silently ran into the forest heading straight for the middle of it.  
  
The titans were wondering what had happened, when cyborg called on the communicator.  
  
"Slate has been spotted in the middle of Tokyo Forest. You guys need to get there fast. I'll meet you there."  
  
Robin nodded at closed the communicator. He looked at his teammates.  
  
"Isn't that the Tokyo Forest?" Beast boy questioned, pointing to the wooded area that Kagome had just run into.  
  
"Yes it is." Raven supplied. They all looked at each other before dashing into the heavily wooded area.  
  
They came upon a sight that they had never expected to see. Kagome was there and she was fighting cinderblock. While Slate was watching from the sidelines.  
  
Slate turns to look at Robin and says, "What do you think of my new apprentice. Since you didn't want the job I have picked another fighter with as much skill as you, robin."  
  
You could hear the venom in his voice.  
  
Robin looked back at Kagome and cinderblock and sure enough cinderblock was a pile of dust. But something strange was going on Kagome was glowing a light blue color. Her eyes glowed a bright white, and her hair had turned silver. Robin stared at her forgetting slate and raven and his friends.  
  
'She is absolutely beautiful!¡' Robin was entranced.  
  
Kagome had on a purple fighting kimino. It had blue flames and on the back it had a large white dog, blood dripping from its mouth and paws.  
  
Kagome had turned her eyes on to Slate who was looking her over.  
  
"You will make a fine apprentice, and an excellent partner for robin. What do you Think Robin?" Slate shifted his view to his archenemy.  
  
Though Robin fully agreed he would never tell Slate that. Kagome hadn't taken her eyes off of Slate yet. The rest of the teen titans were all confused how had Slate found this girl?  
  
Slate started to step back into the shadows Kagome made a mad rush to grab him before he could disappear. But she wasn't fast enough slate disappeared and he left a message carried by the wind. "I will be back for you Kagome Higurashi. You will make a most fitting servant."  
  
Now all the teen titans were staring at Kagome. She was still glowing but it was getting dimmer. As soon as the light disappeared, Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
'I shouldn't have used that much energy, my training isn't completed yet." Kagome berated her self in her mind. Kaede has been training Kagome to use her miko powers. That was she didn't have to rely on Inuyasha to protect her. I Sango had thought her hand-to-hand combat as well as combat with weapons.  
  
The titans were slowly walking towards Kagome. They didn't want to scare her. When they were but three feet from her Kagome looked up. And stared at them.  
  
"Why are you here and how does slate know you?"  
  
"We are here because we need to be and you need not know why or how we know slate. You're the one that should answer to us." Raven stated.  
  
"Raven now is not the time. Slate is our archenemy Kagome. We have been following him for almost a year. Now it's your turn How do you know Slate" Asked Robin. Kagome just arched and eyebrow at him. She shakily stood up. And stared walking.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"Home" was Kag's simple answer.  
  
A/N I am so sorry for not updating my stories, but I am trying. I will try to get another longer chapter out by the end of this week. Please no flames! Buh Bye  
  
§¤Kira¤§ 


End file.
